História para raposa dormir
by Lady Pandora L
Summary: Kagome tenta contar a história da Pequena Sereia p fazer Shippou dormir, mas não será assim tão fácil... {Gomen ne, sou péssima em resumos...}
1. Capítulo 1

_Konnichiwa minna!!! Ore no na wa Lady Pandora d´Lioncourt e esta é minha 1ra fic (claro q tinha q ser d InuYasha, 1 dos meus mangas preferidos), então, onegai, mandem reviews, eu preciso mto saber como estou indo. Sumimasen pelo título, demo não sou mto boa nisso... Nem vou colocar títulos nos capítulos q é p/ não ficar ainda pior... -.-' Então vamos lá:  
_  
**_Disclaimer:_** _Não q eu axe q vá dizer algo q vcs já não saibam, demo.... InuYasha não me pertence (Oohhh!!! o.o), mas sim à Rumiko Takahashi (Oooohhhhh!!!! O.O). É claro, c fosse meu o Seshy já estaria aki agorinha msm..... XD Q fracasso d ser humano (!?) eu sou....  
_  
**Legendas: **

**"..." pensamentos **

**[...] ações **

**{...} comentários 100 noção da "autora" {olha como eu me axo...}  
**  
**História para raposa dormir  
**  
Era uma noite tranqüila no Sengoku jidai. Kagome, Sango, Kirara e Mirok dormiam calmamente, próximos à uma fogueira. InuYasha, como sempre, ficava mais afastado. Só Shippou, a raposinha, se revirava incessantemente enquanto dormia. Com isso, acaba acordando Kagome, pois dormia junto à ela.

Kag: Hmmm... Shippou...? O que houve? [senta olhando para ele]

Shi: [dormindo] ... otou-san... lie...  
Kagome percebe que Shippou estava tendo um pesadelo com a morte do pai e o acorda. Shi: [abraçando-a] Kag-Kagome... O-o meu otou-san... [começa a chorar]

Kag: Oh, Shippou... Não chore, foi só um pesadelo, já passou...  
Ela deixa que ele chore um pouco em seu colo para se acalmar, enquanto acariciava a cabeça do pequeno kitsune.

Kag: Está mais calmo agora Shippou?

Shi: [enxugando as últimas lágrimas] Hai... Demo...

Kag: Nani?

Shi: Não vou mais conseguir dormir...

Kag: Kotoba...

Shi: Me conta uma história?

Kag: Uma história...? Vamos ver... Ah, já sei! Vou contar a minha preferida, a da Pequena Sereia!

Shi: Sereia? Aquele youkai que vive no mar?

Kag: Hai! "Não sabia que sereias realmente existiam... Demo, estou no Sengoku jidai, nada é impossível..."

Shi: Lie, não gosto de histórias de água...

Kag: Tá bem, entáo vai ser a história da Pequena Youkai que vivia em terra firme, OK? "É só mudar algumas coisinhas que pronto, vai ser fácil..."

Shi: OK!

Kag: Então, num reino muito distante, há muito tempo, vivia uma princesa youkai...  
Shippou a interrompe:

Shi: De que tipo?

Kag: Tipo? Tipo do que?

Shi: De que tipo de youkai ela era?  
Kagome, sem saber o que responder, olha em volta e para em InuYasha encostado numa árvore {dakele jeito kawaii q ele fica, c/ a kbça ½ baixa}, ao que parecia, dormindo.

Kag: Era... Um inuyoukai!

Shi: Legal! E como ela era?

Kag: [totalmente distraída olhando para InuYasha] Tinha belos olhos cor de âmbar, lindos cabelos prateados que lhe iam até a cintura e orelhinhas de cachorro domo kawaii no alto da cabeça... "yare, yare... o Inu é msm mto lindo..." {Q intimidade td é essa?! Demo, tenho q concordar, o Inu é msm lindo, só não é mais lindo q o MEU Seshy}...

Shi: Kagome... [¬¬"]

Kag: [ainda adimirando o Inuyasha] Nani?

Shi: Tá parecendo o InuYasha...

Kag: [¬¬"]... Bom, então fica sendo o príncipe InuYasha!

Shi: Demo, não era uma princesa youkai?

Kag: Eu mudei a história! Agora é o príncipe hannyou InuYasha!

Shi: Ah... [¬¬"] Então tá, continua!

Kag: Bom, esse príncipe costumava passear sozinho pelas florestas do reino. Um dia, num desses ,passeios, ele viu uma carruagem correndo em alta velocidade pela floresta, pois estava sendo atacada por um bando de youkais, tanto faz o tipo...

Shi: Tanto-faz-o-tipo? Não conheço...

Kag: [¬¬] Shippou, quer dizer que não importa de que tipo eles sejam, já vão morrer mesmo...

Shi: Ah, Kagome! Não fala antes!

Kag: Então não me interrompa!

Shi: Tá bem...

Kag: Continuando... InuYasha viu aquilo e resolveu ajudar, ele...

Shi: O InuYasha não faria isso...

Kag: Isso o que?

Shi: Isso! Ajudar alguém que ele nem conhece sem a possibilidade de ganhar alguma coisa em troca...

Kag: Ah, mas é que ele ouviu o grito de socorro da hime q estava dentro da carruagem...

Shi: ... Ele não faria isso... Além do mais, é o InuYasha, não o Mirok, tanto faz se tem uma onna gritando...

Kag: Shippou! É claro que ele faria! O InuYasha tem bom coração, não pense mal dele só por causa daqueles "Feh!" que ele fala, ele sempre acaba ajudando! {Isso Kagome! Defenda seu amado!}

Shi: Se você acha... [¬¬] {Tadinhu do Inu!Olha o q q o Shippou pensa dele!}

Kag: É claro que acho! E, aliás, tanto faz! Na história ele vai lá e mata os youkais, salvando a hime, que acaba caindo da carruagem quando esta para ao bater numa árvore. O príncipe chega perto para saber se estava tudo bem com a hime e vê que ela estava apenas desmaiada. Nisso ele repara em como ela era linda, muito bonita mesmo...

Shi: Kagome...

Kag: Nani?

Shi: A hime... Pode ser Kagome hime?

Kag: [vermelha] A-ah... Não sei, Shippou...

Shi: Ah, Kagome, é que ela deve ser bonita como você! {Q mininu kawaii!!! }

Kag: [vermelha] Tá bom então! Kagome hime!

Shi: Oba! [sorrindo satisfeito =)]

Kag: Então deixa eu continuar... Quando a hime estava acordando, os criados dela acordaram, e o príncipe se escondeu...

Shi: Por quê?!

Kag: Deixa eu terminar! Ele se escondeu porque achou que um hannyou assustaria todos, afinal tinham acabado de ser atacados por youkais...

Shi: Tadinho...

Kag: [suspira] Pois é... Mas então! A hime só teve tempo de ver um par de olhos da cor do sol e cabelos prateados como a lua, pois sua visão ainda estava um pouco embaçada...

Shi: Dame! Assim ela não vai saber que foi o príncipe que a salvou!

Kag: Shippou! [ò.ó]

Shi: Gomen ne! [fazendo carinha de inocente =D]

Kag: Bom... Os lacaios arrumaram tudo e levaram a hime de volta para o reino dela. InuYasha os seguiu, descobrindo que ela era do reino que fazia fronteira com o dele. Só que esse reino não mantinha muito boas relações com o dele, por serem todos youkais lá. Com sua audição apurada, pode ouvir como os lacaios tinham medo deles, e só haviam passado por ali por exigência da própria hime, que queria chegal logo da viagem diplomática que havia feito. Isso entristece muito o príncipe, que volta para o seu castelo achando que a hime teria medo dele também...

Shi: Mas ela não teria medo, ne?

Kag: Lie, claro que não! A hime tinha se apaixonado pelo príncipe assim que viu seus olhos e percebeu que ele a havia salvo! Ela estava muito triste de ter que voltar para o reino dela sem poder falar com ele! E ela sabia que ele seria um youkai, e não se importava com isso!

Shi: Que bom! Claro que ela só precisaria se meio importar, já que ele era só meio youkai... [rindo um pouco]

Kag: [rindo também] Shippou... [voltando à história] Então... O príncipe InuYasha também havia se apaixonado pela hime, mas que por achar que ela teria medo dele, sendo um hannyou, foi procurar uma bruxa que havia no reino dele para torná-lo humano. Só que essa bruxa também era apaixonada pelo príncipe, e não gostou nada dele querer a ajuda dela para ficar com outra garota, por isso...

Shi: Kikyou!

Kag: [pulando de susto] Onde!? [o.o"]

Shi: Lie, a bruxa! Era a bruxa Kikyou!

Kag: [sentando de novo, aliviada] Ah, tá... Claro, claro! {Tim, Vivo, Oi... Não se pode fazer propaganda só d uma... Tá, essa foi péssima... Demo, foi inevitável...} Bruxa Kikyou... "Se o InuYasha ouve isso..." [-.-"]... Então a bruxa concordou em ajudá-lo, demo com uma condição...  
  
**_Continua...  
_**  
_Minna, arigatou por terem tido a paciência d ler até aki! Prometo não demorar mto p/ postar a continuação, até pq, já está pronta, é só digitar... _

_Outra coisa... Como eu já disse antes, essa minha 1ra fic e estou tendo algumas dificuldades c/ o site (por exemplo, o acento circunflexo e o underline não aparecem, daí não dá p/ colocar as carinhas kawaiis q eu gosto e q me ajudam a demonstrar o q o personagem está sentindo), então se alguém puder me ajudar... Arigatou desde já! _

_Então, correndo o risco d ser xata e repetitiva, onegai, deixem reviews!!! KiSuS e ja ne!!!  
_  
**_Lady Pandora d' Lioncourt_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**No último capítulo, fomos deixados no suspense após a declaração bombástica de Kagome de que a bruxa {da} Kikyou {barro-velho} só ajudaria o nosso herói, o príncipe InuYasha, mediante uma condição... Demo, qual?? {Yare, Yare... Dessa vez eu perdi todo e qualquer senso de noção... XP}**

**Disclaimer:** _Pois é, né... Fazer o que... É de praxe, tem q dizer... InuYasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e td akele blá blá blá q vcs já conhecem e tão cansados d ler, demo, isso é por pouco tempo, tô bolando um plano maligno aki p/ roubar todos eles p/ mim... Bwhua hua hua ha ha ha ha!!!!! -- risada maligna_

_Agora xega dessas paradas sem noção... Quero agradecer pelas reviews q recebi (domo arigatou, minna!), responderei a tds no final. Sem mais delongas, apresento-lhes o Capítulo 2 de_

**História para raposa dormir**

Shi: E qual era a condição?

Kag: "Ai, tá difícil... Não dá para usar a mesma da história original, não tem nada a ver! O que Kikyou iria querer com a voz de InuYasha? Ah, já sei!" Era de que o príncipe não poderia dizer quem era nem que amava a hime, senão ela morreria ao escutar suas palavras! Kikyou fez isso esperando que InuYasha não agüentasse e contasse tudo para Kagome, e com a hime morta, faria com que InuYasha se apaixonasse por ela...

Shi: Que horrível! E ele aceitou?

Kag: Claro! O príncipe nem desconfiava das verdadeiras intenções dela, achava que a bruxa da Kikyou {Essa foi c/ td raiva! Bruxa da Kikyou! =D} só queria ajudá-lo, e, de qualquer forma, ela queria muito ver a hime novamente!

Shi: Kikyou busu! {Isso aí, Shippou!!! ¦D}

Kag: [ ¦D] "KIKYOU BUSU!KIKYOU BUSU!" [recupera o autocontrole] Ca-han! Shippou, não chame as pessoas assim que é feio! Agora, onde eu estava? Ah, sim! Então Kikyou usa sua Shikon no Tama para fazer o feitiço e transforma InuYasha num humano completo, ficando muito bonito, com os cabelos e olhos negros. "Yare, yare... Ele é lindo de qualquer jeito..." [distraída com as lembranças de InuYasha na forma humana] Yare, yare...

Shi: [¬¬"]...

Kag: ["acorda" e fica meio vermelha] Errr... Bom, continuando! O príncipe partiu direto para o reino da hime...

Shi: Ei! E os pais dele?

Kag: Oro? Pais? Que pais? Pais de quem? [o.O]

Shi: [¬¬] Pais do príncipe, ora essa! Ou vai me dizer que ele veio do repolho? Os pais dele não iam ficar preocupados dele sumir assim não?

Kag: Ah, tá... Vou ignorar a parte do repolho que é melhor... Os pais de InuYasha já eram falecidos, e quem governava era o irmão mais velho dele, {o TD-D-BOM}Seshoumaru, que já estava acostumado com as saídas repentinas e demoradas do irmão, portanto, não iria ficar preocupado... Satisfeito?

Shi: Ahan! Continua!

Kag: Bom, chegando lá, InuYasha rapidamente encontrou o palácio, só que os guardas não o queriam deixar entrar de jeito nenhum, daí...

Shi: Ele matou os guardas?

Kag: Iie! Claro que não!

Shi: Ah... Então ele bateu bastante neles até ficarem desacordados?

Kag: Iie, iie, iie!!! Shippou, o que você pensa que o InuYasha é? Um maníaco violento?

Shi: Hai.

Kag: [cai para trás] Ele não é nada disso! {Entendam, o amor é cego... E, pelo visto, surdo, mudo e manco tb... XD} Que coisa... [se acalmando] O príncipe não fez nada disso, ele não queria arrumar confusão lá, senão não conseguiria ver a hime.

Shi: Então o que foi que ele fez?

Kag: O príncipe? Nada...

Shi: [cai para trás] Como nada!? Ele não queria entrar para ver a hime!?

Kag: Claro que queria... Demo, você não me deixa terminar de explicar... O príncipe não fez nada porque não precisou fazer nada... O irmão mais novo da hime, Souta, estava passando por ali e resolveu deixar-lo entrar...

Shi: Nani!? Como assim? Ele nem conhecia o InuYasha, como é que ia deixar ele entrar assim?

Kag: Pois é, o onii-chan da Kagome era meio estranho... Simpatizou com o InuYasha logo de cara, assim, sem mais nem menos, e resolveu deixá-lo entrar... Era o jeito dele mesmo...

Shi: Que esquisito...

Kag: Nem me fale... O príncipe também achou aquilo estranho, mas resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade e entrou no castelo junto com ele. Souta o levou direto para a rainha, mãe dele e de Kagome, que achou InuYasha muito bonito e ficou ainda mais encantada quando ele disse que era um menestrel errante...

Shi: Oro!? [o.O] Mene-o-que errante!? É de comer, isso?

Kag: Não, Shippou, menestrel errante. É alguém que viaja por todos os lugares, tocando e cantando em troca de dinheiro, comida ou abrigo. Eram muito comuns na época e muito bem vindos em castelos, por isso InuYasha já tinha se decidido a adotar esse disfarce, já que também não poderia se apresentar como príncipe de um reino de youkais, ainda mais naquela forma humana...

Shi:... Sei... E ele sabia cantar? E cadê o treco que ele usa pra tocar?

Kag: "Ai, nessa ele me pegou... Não tinha pensado nisso... Demo, já sei..." Ora, Shippou, claro que ele sabia! Um príncipe aprende muitas coisas! E o instrumento dele? Ele disse que havia sido assaltado na estrada e que lhe haviam roubado tudo... "He he he..." [se achando a gênia]...

Shi:... Deixa quieto que é melhor...

Kag: Ora essa, Shippou! Tô tendo mó trabalho de reinventar toda uma história só porque você disse que não gostava de histórias de água e você fica me criticando!?

Shi: Sumimasen... Demo, não teria sido mais fácil se você simplesmente me contasse outra história ao invés de ficar refazendo essa?

Kag: [paralizada pela revelação da própria burrice] "Ai, eu não acredito!!! Que baka que eu sou!!! Dame!!! Demo, agora que eu comecei, vou com isso até o fim!" [recompõe-se] Daria tudo certo, se você [quase gritando] NÃO ME INTERROMPESSE TODA HORA!!!

Shi: [-.-"] Gomen, gomen, ne! Prometo que não interrompo mais...

Kag: Hunf! Acho bom mesmo! [mais calma] Onde eu estava? Ah, hai, já me lembrei... A rainha pede então que InuYasha cante para a hime, pois Kagome estava muito abatida desde que voltara de viagem. Souta leva InuYasha aos aposentos da onee-san, onde esta conversava com sua melhor amiga, Sango, sobre o incidente na floresta. Kagome já havia contado a história pelo menos umas dez vezes para a amiga, se lamentando pelo fato de não poder ter conhecido seu belo salvador, e Sango sempre escutava, pacientemente, consolando a amiga no final. Souta pede para entrar com InuYasha e Sango convence Kagome a deixá-los entrar, pois esta, a princípio, não queria, dizendo que uma boa música a animaria. Kagome fica impressionada pela beleza do rapaz e InuYasha quase não se contém de tanta felicidade ao ver sua hime de novo. Seu desejo era tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la apaixonadamente para mostrar-lhe o queanto a amava, demo, tinha que se controlar. Perguntou que música ela e Sango gostariam de ouvir, e Kagome diz que ele escolheria o que cantar para elas. InuYasha pensa um pouco e logo se decide. Pega um violão que a rainha lhe havia emprestado e começa a cantar:

(Let me be your hero)

Would you dance

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run

And never look back?

Would you cry

If you saw me cying?

Would you save my soul tonight?

_(Deixe-me ser o seu herói)_

_Você dançaria_

_Se eu te pedisse para dançar?_

_Você correria_

_E nunca olharia para trás?_

_Você choraria_

_Se me visse chorando?_

_Você salvaria minha alma esta noite?_

Would you tremble

If I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh, please, tell me this

Now, would you die

For the one you love?

Hold me in your arms tonight

_Você tremeria_

_Se eu tocasse seus lábios?_

_Você riria?_

_Oh, por favor, me diga isso_

_Agora, você morreria_

_Por aquele que ama?_

_Me segure em seus braços esta noite_

[chorus]

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

_[refrão]_

_Eu posso ser o seu herói_

_Eu posso afastar a dor com beijos_

_Eu estarei ao seu lado para sempre_

_Você pode tirar o meu fôlego_

Would you swear

That you'll always be mine?

Would you lie?

Would you rub in mind?

Have I gone too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care, you're here tonight

_Você juraria_

_Que será sempre minha?_

_Você mentiria?_

_Você se lembraria?_

_Será que eu fui muito fundo?_

_Será que eu perdi a cabeça?_

_Eu não me importo, você está aqui esta noite_

[chorus/refrão]

Oh... I just wanna hold you

I just wanna hold you... Oh, yeah...

Have I gone too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don' care, you're here tonight

_Oh... Eu só quero abraça-la_

_Eu só quero abraça-la... Oh, sim..._

_Será que eu fui muito fundo?_

_Será que eu perdi a cabeça?_

_Eu não me importo, você está aqui esta noite_

[chorus/refrão] x2

You can take my breath away

I can be your hero

_Você pode tirar o meu fôlego_

_Eu posso ser o seu herói_

Hero - Enrique Iglesias

Kagome escutava, maravilhada pela bela voz de InuYasha. No final, ela e Sango aplaudiram frenéticamente. InuYasha fica um pouco envergonhado, demo muito feliz de ver que Kagome tinha gostado da música que cantara especialmente para ela. Depois todos ficaram conversando e InuYasha sempre dava um jeito de não responder nada muito conclusivo quando lhe perguntavam coisas como de onde ele era, ou se tinha família, demo nunca mentia. A hime gosta muito do novo amigo do irmão e pede para que ele fique morando um tempo no palácio. O príncipe aceita e assim passam-se os dias. InuYasha e Kagome ficam muito amigos, e um dia ela resolve contar-lhe a história do seu "salvamento" na Floresta dos Youkais, como passou a chamar. InuYasha ouve tudo atentamente, perscrutando as emoções de Kagome pelo que dizia. Surpreendentemente para InuYasha, Kagome termina dizendo que estava apaixonada pelo jovem que a havia salvo, e que, ela tinha certeza, era um youkai. InuYasha quase explodiu de tanta felicidade! Queria contar tudo para ela, demo lembrou-se do que aconteceria se o fizesse e conteve-se. Nesse momento, o houshi do castelo, Mirok, chega, chamando a hime para uma audiência com um de seus pretendentes, o príncipe Houjou... {Tá podendo, hein! UM de seus pretendentes... Quisera eu tá podendo assim... XD}

Shi: {Ainda tá vivo!?} Ah, não! InuYasha, não deixa isso! [tava se segurando até agora para não falar nada]

Kag: Sabia... Tava demorando pra você falar alguma coisa... [=)] Demo, o que InuYasha podia fazer? Foram todos assistir a tal audiência, depois que a hime se arrumou. Logo de cara, Kagome pede desculpas e diz que não poderia se casar com Houjou, pois já amava outro. Todos se surpreendem, até InuYasha, e principalmente o príncipe Houjou, que fica muito triste com o que acabara de ouvir, pois gostava realmente da hime. Ele vai embora e Kagome resolve contar tudo para a rainha, sua mãe. Depois, ela e InuYasha conversam e ele diz que terá que partir, pois pretendia ir até Kikyou pedir para que ela desfizesse o feitiço, assim ele poderia dizer toda a verdade para Kagome e declarar seu amor. Kagome fica muito triste e pergunta se ele voltaria algum dia. Ele diz que sim, e que traria algo muito especial para ela. Quando ela pergunta o que seria, ele diz que será uma surpresa. Eles se despedem e InuYasha parte à procura de Kikyou...

Shi: Que bom! Então agora eles vão ficar juntos!

Kag: Quase isso... InuYasha vai até a casa de Kikyou e, todo feliz, conta o que aconteceu e pede para que ela reverta o feitiço. Kikyou quase morre de raiva vendo que seu plano não havia dado certo. Ela pega a Shikon no Tama e diz que vai acabar com o feitiço, demo, manda seus youkais carregadores de almas {eskeci o nome deles =P} prenderem InuYasha numa árvore enquanto pega seu arco e flexa e atira uma em InuYasha, paralizando-o completamente. Ela usa a Shikon no Tama para assumir a forma hannyou de InuYasha e parte para matar Kagome, deixando para trás um InuYasha desesperado e a Shikon no Tama, guardados por seus insetos...

**Continua...**

_Yo, minna!_

_Sumimaseeeeeeeen! Eu pretendia colocar uma espécie (mto deficiente, por sinal) d glossário c/ os termos em japonês q usei no final do 1ro cap., demo, fiquei tããããão empolgada em postar logo no site q acabei eskecendo.... Por isso, GOMEN NASAI, e aki vai então:_

HAI= SIM

**IIE= NÃO **e não lie, como eu, erroneamente, havia usado no cap. anterior. Mais esclarecimentos vide minha resposta à review da Shima (arigatou por ter me feito perceber meu erro!)

DEMO= MAS (CONTUDO, ENTRETANTO, TODAVIA... =p)

NANI?= O QUÊ?

BAKA= IDIOTA

MINNA= GENTE, GALERA

kONNICHIWA= BOA TARDE, ou simplesmente OL

ORE NO NA WA= MEU NOME

NE= NÉ!? ou NÃO!? (tipo: Q xuva, NÃO!?)

GOMEN NASAI= DESCULPE (o NASAI dá um tom formal)

SUMIMASEN= DESCULPE, ou FOI MAL (é bem informal)

KOTOBA= ENTENDO

HOUSHI= MONGE

ONNA= GAROTA

HIME= PRINCESA

YARE, YARE= AI, AI (tipo um suspiro)

BUSU= HORROROSA, FEIOSA (canhão msm)

ORO!?= HÃ!?, HEIN!?, CUMA!? (e variantes)

DOMO= MUITO (tipo: DOMO arigatou= MUITO obrigada)

ONEGAI= POR FAVOR

JA NE!= ATÉ LOGO!

KISU= BEIJO (do inglês, kiss) em japonês é uma expressão mais velada

KUCHIZUKE= BEIJO (em japonês, "encostar a boca")

_Bem, axu q é só isso por enquanto (se eu eskeci d alguma coisa, onegai, me avisem)... Então, vamos às reviews!!!_

**MIkazuki Tatsuno:** Doooooooomo arigatou pela sua review!!! Fikei mto feliz d ver q não sou só eu q tenho uma mente conturbada... =P Também detesto a barro-velho!!!! Se vc leu Inu 35 deve imaginar o "DIO q eu tou sentindo até agora d ver akela cena da ridícula-nojenta-barro-velho-entre-outras-coisas c/ o Inu.... Como a Rumiko pôde fazer akilo c/ a Kagome!!!??? Por isso q eu vou roubar tds os personagens d Inu p/ mim, comigo eles vão ser mto felizes (menos akela bruxonilda da Kikyou, é claro...)! Continue acompanhando a fic!!! KiSuS!!!

**fran kc:** Como eu disse lá em cima, eu realmente pretendia colocar isso antes... Gomeeeeen!!! Demo, dedico à vc esse "glossário"!!! =) Arigatou por ter lido e pelo elogio!!! KiSuS!!!!

**Mumio:** Nem vô falá nada... Já disse td pessoalmente msm... =P Demo, vlw msm por ter lido!!! Vamu completar o álbum d CdZ em tempo recorde!!!!!!! Só faltam 24 p/ mim!!!!!! BjUxX!!!!!!!

**LP Vany-chan:** Yo!!! Q bom q gostou!!! Demorou 1 pouco demo tá aki a continuação... Espero q tenha gostado!!! KiSuS!!!

**Carol-N:** Arigatooooou!!!! Pois é, o Shippou tá 1/2 mala msm, demo ele tá c/ sono, e criança c/ sono fica msm 1 porre!!!! Domo arigatou por lido!!! KiSuS!!!

**Shima:** Primeiro, arigatou por ter lido!!!! =) Eu fikei 1/2 viciada nas expressões em japonês q eu aprendi, até o pessoal da facul tá aprendendo 1 pouco d tanto q eu falo, mas vlw pelo tok, vou tentar maneirar aki p/ facilitar... Realmente me desculpe, depois q vi sua review fui dar uma olhada nas minhas anotações e me descobri traída por minha própria letra!!! Anotei em letra d forma, por isso iie me pareceu lie!!! E eu falando errado até agora!!! Eu sou mto baka msm (oops! foi um lapso!) Mas já consertei nesse glossário, **E PEÇO A TDS Q ME DESCULPEM PELO ENGANO!!!** Espero q tenha gostado do 2do cap.!!! KiSuS!!!

**BabI BlacK:** Arigatou!!! Q bom q vc gostou e está se divertindo!!! Q nada, isso acontece c/ td mundo... Ou pelo menos comigo... XP Eu fico rindo d uma coisa 1 tempão e qnd lembro depois, rio d novo... Eu sou mto nonsense... =P Mas obrigada por ter lido!!! É bom ver q as pessoas então gostando dos paradas sem-noção q passam pela minha kbça e q eu resolvo pôr aki...=D KiSuS!!!

_Poi é, é isso aí... Gomeeeeeen pela demora do cap., demo, tinha muuuuuuuuuuitas provas e trabalhos enoooooooormes p/ fazer... Os Shichifukujin (Sete Deuses da Sorte) não foram legais comigo e me deixaram repetir Constitucional!!!!! -.-" Pior foi o fessô d História do Direito q me reprovou direto d sakanaji, só pq eu reclamava qnd ele faltava (Detalhe: ele só deu umas 5 aulas no período inteiro...) O xato é q ele é tb o diretor da facul d Direito... XP Q inimigo q eu fui arrumar... Demo, dizem q se vc não tem inimigos é pq não tem personalidade... Se for assim, eu tenho o q se pode xamar d personalidade forte... XP Se eu sobreviver e não for jubilada (q exagero!) posto o próximo cap. rapidim!!!_

_Ah! Omedetou (parabéns) pro meu onii-chan (irmãozinho) q fez 13 anos (5/8) e p/ 1 d meus melhores migos (embora ele não vá ler isso), Toya, q faz niver hj (6/8)!!!_

_Então, kisus e ja ne!_

_**Lady Pandora d' Lioncourt**_


	3. Gomen nasai!

:Lady Pandora escondida atrás do sofá com os pés de fora: 

Niihao, povo!

Tem alguém aí querendo me matar?

É sério, queria pedir miiiiiiiiil desculpas à todos, sei que é horrível ficar sem saber o final de uma história (mesmo que seja uma história ruinzinha feito essa), mas simplesmente não consegui escrever o capítulo do jeito que eu queria, daí me irritei e larguei de mão... Lamentável, eu sei... Mas graças à vocês e suas reviews estou de volta! Quer dizer, estou QUASE de volta...

O capítulo está quase pronto, só que, como eu escrevo no meu tempo livre e em qualquer lugar, ainda está à lápis, por isso quero pedir só mais um pouquinho de paciência, assim que puder digitarei e colocarei no ar! Prometo não abandonar a fic nunca mais!

Mas já aviso que isso pode levar algum tempo, já que agora eu estou estagiando e meu tempo tem andado bem curto, mas eu prometo fazer todo o possível para não deixá-los esperando ainda mais!

Queria agradecer em especial à mk-chan160 que, do nada, leu a minha fic, mesmo depois de tanto tempo abandonada, e mandou uma review me incentivando a continuar. Domo arigatou! Você me fez lembrar que há pessoas que ainda gostariam de saber o final da história que sai desta mente insana aqui! Arigatou!

Então, é só isso, povo! Aguardem que em breve estarei de volta, com um capítulo novo em folha!

KiSuS, MiNnA!

Já Ne!


End file.
